1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass temple, more particularly to an eyeglass temple having an adjustable length. The present invention also relates to eyeglasses including the eyeglass temple which is mounted to an end piece of a frame front thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyeglass frame uses an eyeglass temple having a fixed length. The eyeglass temple is mounted to an end piece of a frame front of the conventional eyeglass frame. However, the distance between the nose and any ear of each user may be different, such that if the length of each eyeglass temple is not appropriate for a particular wearer, the resulting pair of eyeglasses may be uncomfortable.
Accordingly, eyeglass temples having adjustable lengths have been proposed. However, these eyeglass temples have exposed adjusting holes, which not only negatively affects the aesthetics of eyeglasses, but also, the wearer's hair may get caught in such exposed adjusting holes. Therefore, in order to overcome such drawbacks, there is a need for a new eyeglass temple structure.